


Date Night

by misura



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popcorn, a movie and the remains of an army of killer robots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

“Next time you think it's a good idea to _throw_ me - “ Warren started, heatedly, and some distant part of Will's mind noted that, really, those were the remains of a really big, pretty scary army of killer robots right around them, still smoking, which meant that maybe he should be just a little bit worried about Warren clearly being about to lose his temper.

Except that, of course, _those were the remains of a really big, pretty scary army of killer robots right around them_. Still smoking. Because Will had thrown Warren in the middle of them.

“It worked pretty well, didn't it?” Adding a cocky grin was playing with fire - or adding fuel to it, possibly, but it was impossible not to.

Warren looked ready to set something on fire. Will took the fact that he didn't to mean that he was, for the moment, too tired. Still, no time like the present to smooth over those ruffled feathers. Better to do it now, in fact, than later, when Warren _would_ start burning things if Will got it wrong.

“I couldn't see any better way to get you where you needed to be. I'm sorry if I scared you.”

And he _would_ get it wrong, of course.

“ _Scared_ me?” Warren repeated. His expression had shifted from pyromanic to murderous.

“Um.” The Strongholds: always cool, calm and collected under pressure.

“You - “ One of the already very dead killer robots burst into flame. Not good. Time for Plan B, then, which had the advantage that it nearly always worked.

“I'm really, really sorry and I'll do anything you want to make it up to you?”

The disadvantage - well, no plan was perfect. “You'd better.” Warren's expression went a bit more normal - or normal for Warren, anyway. On anyone else, the expression would be described as 'dark and broody'. “Well, I guess we're done here. And it's a Friday.”

“So, date night?”

“I pick the movie, I pick dinner, and after dinner - “

“Anything you want,” Will said, and there was that cocky grin again. This time, at least, Warren didn't seem to mind too much, even if Will knew he was probably going to have to say 'please' at least once tonight, and it wouldn't be when asking Warren to pass the popcorn during the movie.


End file.
